With the concept of “humanized lighting” deeply rooted in the hearts of the people, lighting design should create a good indoor lighting effect to meet the physiological and psychological requirements of people. The light-emitting parameters of the lamp are important factors in the lighting design, such as color temperature, brightness and other parameters, different color temperature or brightness gives different feelings, which can meet the needs of different people. Therefore, in some lamps, the above objectives are achieved by adjusting the illuminating parameters of the lamp. The existing adjustable control system of the lamp is composed of a power source, a controller and a lamp. As shown in FIG. 1, it is a circuit diagram of an existing lamp control system. The circuit diagram includes a power supply 10, a signal control system electrically connected to the power supply 10, a signal generating module for providing a control signal to the signal control system, and a LED lamp set electrically connected to the signal control system and the power supply 10. The specifications and functions of the electronic components used in the circuit diagram are well known to those skilled in the art and will not be described in detail herein. The signal generating module is configured to generate a Pulse Width Modulation (PWM) signal, that is, a square wave with alternating positive and negative signals. The LED lamp set includes a set of cool color LED lights D1-Dn and a set of warm color LED lights Dn+1-D2n. The signal control system 2 supplies power to the cool color LED lamp D1-Dn or the warm color LED lamp Dn+1-D2n according to the control signal output by the signal generating module, thereby controlling the working status of two sets of cool color and warm color LED lights. In the color temperature adjustable control system, it is necessary to use a control line including two power lines, one for controlling the working state of the cool color LED lamps D1-Dn, which requires the overall cost of the lamp to be relatively high, and also it increases the difficulty of typography of the lighting lines, and is also not conducive to the control of the size of the lighting structure.